Angel&Devil
by daisuki-jade-blossoms
Summary: / rewriting / Heaven and Hell meet for their twenty year meeting...angels and devils interact but a certain angel developed love to a dark devil...
1. Childhood Memories

**Angel & Devil**

**From Jade: **

**Hiya! Eh! I wrote story for the fun of it and me got this fanfic idea from a picture I saw on the net. And it gave a me a BRAINSTORM! Oh! I was so happy! I love it a lot! I hope you like it too, so please enjoy reading my story!**

------------------------------------

**Chapter One: Childhood Memories**

**------------------------------------**

(Angelic Heavens)

_"Mother...where are we going?" a little a girl wearing a white little dress with short sleeves and her little feathery white wings outspread said holding hands with a women with gray hair and was wearing a satin white robe and her wings hidden._

_"We're going to the Coal Cloud River where the Angels and Devils meet for every twenty years." she said looking at her daughter little spring colored eyes. _

_The little girl turned confused, "Why do we meet? Doesn't Devils hate us Angels mother?" the girl asked her mother._

_"We meet because all the upper class angels and God has a meeting with Satan and his upper class devils to see what problems we have between our worlds and to fix them. And we don't actually hate each other but because we're different, that's why they don't like us" _

_The girl baffled because she couldn't understand what her mother has said._

_They finally reached their destination, the Coal Cloud River. Everywhere around it was Angels young and old and the other side of the river were the Devils. _

_The girl took a glanced at the Devils, they were many of them and some were children like her. _

_She scanned through the group and stop when she saw a pair of amber eyes._

_A boy, the same age as herself, was standing alongside with his mother. He wore a black sleeveless shirt, embedded was a black jade gem and he wore black cargo pants. His devil wings were out in the opened that everyone could see. _

_And right beside the boy on the right was four girls and she expected them to be his sisters._

_She stared at the boy curiously and his family, when someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned and saw older boy with coal colored hair._

_"Oniichan!" _

_"Hey, Sis! It's been awhile!" he hugged his little sister in his arms._

_**(A/N This Touya is a lot nicer than the one in CCS originally but he will begin his protective self when he gets older)**_

_"Hello Touya." the mother said smiling at the sight of her son._

_"Hello Mother."_

_"Where father?" the girl asked his older brother. _

_Touya face turned solemn, "He's talking with God so Otou-san send me back to you and mother." _

_"Why?" _

_"Well because... RING"_

_Touya never finished because the meeting began, all the older angels & devils and upper-class angels & devils started flying toward the Coal Clouds rivers. Leaving the younger angels and devils behind. _

_Touya and his sister's mother left their side and started flying away to the river._

_"Mother!" the girl cried._

_"Goodbye my daughter and son..." she disappeared into the river._

_As the angels and devils went in the river, the scenery of either sides of the river changed. _

_When the last devil went in, the river disappeared and the heaven and hell were connected to each other._

_"Oniichan...what happened to mother? And will she ever come back?" the girl said quietly and was trembling._

_Touya was quiet for a moment, "The meeting right...well...father and mother told me that both of them were chosen to be sacrifice for the sake of the harmony between Heaven and Hell... as well in Hell, they chose two devils to sacrifice too...so mother and father will never ever come back..." _

_The little girl was shocked and crush, her only mother and father had to be the one who had to died_

_She started crying and sobbing trying to forget whatever her brother has said, but she couldn't._

_Touya hold her to his chest letting her cry as much as she wants so she could let out the pain in her heart. _

_Several hours later_

_The girl stopped crying but was red from her tears and leaning right on her brother's shoulder. _

_"Sis, stay around here...I need to know when the meetings over so we could go back home k so stay right here." Touya said as his white wings appeared and he flew off. _

_She stood up as she saw her brother flying away to a distant and then she walked around. _

_As she walked she saw some children playing with each other and either sleeping with their brother or sister. _

_Just then she saw the boy with the amber eyes sitting in a Wisteria tree crying, which surprise her._

_She flew over to the tree he was in._

_"Are you ok?" she asked while she landed right beside him._

_The boy turned and his face was stained with tear plus his face was beet red. And his dark wings were wet. _

_**(A/N He used wings to covered up the noise from his sobbing and quote that he used them as handkerchief ;)**_

_"What do you want Angel?" he yelled at her. _

_To her it seems that he isn't a sociable person but she tried talking to him anyway. _

_"You seem sad...I just what to see what's wrong..." she told him and her face worried. _

_"Why should I tell you." he said turning his face right at the Wisteria blossoms. _

_"Because it's better to tell what you're sadness is then keeping inside...and because as me as well I'm in a downhearted mood..."_

_The boy was shocked of what he heard, an angel sad, which was to him creepy and strange._

_"Fine, I'll tell but you tell me why you're sad..." _

_Her face turned into a questionable look, because she was surprise that he would agree with her. But her mind turned grateful that he'll talk about._

_"Well because my mother and father will never ever come back for me again..." she said quietly._

_The boy started being interested, "Why?" _

_"Because...they're being sacrifice for the harmony between your world and my world..." she said starting sob out tears of sorrow. _

_He turned dumbfounded and bewildered of what he had heard. _

_"My parents as well were sacrifice too..."_

_She shot up from her gloomy feeling to a confused one._

"_So his parents were the ones that we sacrifice for the harmony as well…." she thought. _

_"Then we both know how it feels then..." she said staring right at him._

_Silence occurred for a moment._

_"So.!" they both spoke at the same time which was awkward to them._

_"We never introduce ourselves...um...my name is Sakura Kinomoto." the girl said bowing at him._

_"I'm Syaoran Li." he said bowing back. _

_"So, can you be friends with me Li?" Sakura asked holding her hands and her aura of angelic wind flown through it._

_He thought about it for a moment, "Ok, Kinomoto sure we can be friends." he grabbed her hand as well and his demonic wind aura flown through as well as they touched. _

_Both of their winds mixed together and created a soft soothing sound. _

"_Why our wind is singing? It so comforting…" they both said quietly in their mind. The music was soothing enough to make both of them fall asleep on top of each other. _

**_(A/N Aw….so cute! J)_**

_Sakura woke up finding that she was in her room at home._

_"What happened…? Was that just a dream?" she asked herself_

_She immediately jumped out her bed to the garden_

_"Oniichan!" _

_Her brother was kneeling at a shrine with the pictures of her mother and father._

_"Oh, you're finally awake Sakura. You ok?" he asked._

_Sakura stared at the shrine and at her parent's photos. _

_She thought, "So everything is true...mother and father died and really met a devil."_

_Her train of thoughts was interrupted by her brother's voice._

_"Sakura! Answer me!" _

_"Oh I'm ok Oniichan..." she replied back to her brother. _

_"Um...Oniichan...what happened when you found me?" _

_"Well I found you by a Wisteria Tree, sleeping, and you had a black Jade necklace on your neck." he said pulling out the thing._

_She stared at it and she looked closely, it said **Devil's friend **engrave onto it. _

_"Can I keep it?" she asked hoping he will say yes._

_Touya handed her the necklace without trying to ask why._

_She ran with the necklace to her room and placed on her neck. _

_"I will never forget you Syaoran Li never..." _

_**Waah! Sooooo tired...I work so hard on this one...tell if you like it or not... have reviews...**_

_**(Jade collapsed from exhaustion) ugh...did till 12 midnight……….**_


	2. Relaxing

**Salutation Everyone! I'm so happy from all my reviews! Thank you to all the reviewers! **

_**Now I got a question that how old Sakura and Syaoran was in that memory. And to answer that, they're only 4 yrs old, but they speak very well around that age and well because Angels and Devils are smart for even young age. So that why they speak very clear. **_

_**Let's continued on to the Chapter!**_

------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Relaxing **

------------------------------------

**Fourteen Years Later**

The flowers swayed through the breeze and the white doves were flying toward the deep, sea sky. An angel sat on a pedestal, thinking deep thoughts.

She was an archangel, which was one of the top rank Angels in the whole heavens. And because of her high rank, she had lots of tasks that none other angels could do.

Her satin robe wandered in the wind and something shaped like a black shard was on her neck dangling down as it glinted in the sun pastel rays.

She finally stood up ontop of the pedistal and gazed at the sky with her abyss-colored eyes relaxed and aloof.

Just then a baby sparrow was blown away from his group and started to headed striaght down to the ground.

The angel watches at the bird in alarm and quickly summons her spirit. A glow came from her body and a warm, soft tension was felt through her skin.

Her spirit came out and appeared to be satisfied to be awaken as it mood was perky. It had a image of a little girl and her forehead was mark with a cloud sign. She was sitting on a small purple cloud.

**(A/N What I'm trying describe as one her spirits from CCS is the Cloud Card!)**

"_My **Cloud** Spirit! Please, use your powers and save the innocent bird!" _she order her spirit as it obeyed her order.

Cloud quickly made herself to a fluffy cloud right when the baby chick was about to reach the ground. It landed safely right on the cloud and was chirping in fright.

The spirit took the baby chick to her master, her master picked up the bird quietly as her Cloud spirit disappeared into her.

_"Thank you my friend." _the angel said quietly to her spirit.

"You must be frightened, come on, let's get you to your parents shall we?" she said smiling.

The baby chick nodded and the angel took the tiny bird up to the sky.

After awhile, she flew back and landed near the **Angelic Garden**, and the baby now was with his parents safely.

Just then, a koi pond which was near to where the angel was started glowing.

And out appeared a another angel who was came through the water and was now floating aloft.

Her eyes were like an amethyst gem and her long shadow-colored colored hair was tied with silk cloud ribbons.

She smiled when she spotted the green-eyed angel, "Sakura-chan! Over here!"

Sakura smiled as well as her feather white wings appeared and flew toward her friend.

"Yes? What is it Tomoyo?" Sakura asked.

"I was just wondering if you like to walk around with me." Tomoyo asked and had hopes she'll be saying yes.

Sakura smiled happily, "Sure Tomoyo, because anyway my Oniichan is gone for today for his test to become one of the angelic guardians. So where do you want to go?"

Tomoyo ponder for a moment, "Hm...I want to go to the...I know! The **Heavens Cloud** store!"

**(A/N Heavens cloud aka a fabric/clothing store...'';) **

Tomoyo's poised turned from a thinker to a dreamer, "Ooo...I wanted to take you to THAT store for months now, but you were all ways busy so you have no choice but to go this time.."

Sakura sweatdropped from the sight of her companion's actions.

"Um...ok then...exactly what are we going to do there?" Sakura asked weirdly as she and Tomoyo flew up, both of their feathers wing outspread.

"Oh...you'll see..." Tomoyo said misheviously and both them flew toward the village where the store was.

Few Minutes later

They reach to the store, the sign was hung by delicate white lilies and the outer walls were painted with spring-like colors.

"Ok, Sakura-chan, let's go in." Tomoyo said happily dragging Sakura in by the arm.

_"I'm not sure about this one bit._" she thought while she was beingl drag by noble friend.

But little did they know, a shadow figure was watching them among the villages' buildings roofs.

It smirked, "Heh, I found you, little angel."

_**Oooo who is this mystery person...By the way might ask the reviewers, do you want me post up a character profile about the characters in this story? Because I already made one and I'm just curiously who wants to see it so reply back to me!**_

_**Oh yeah...by the way...I didn't finished right when Valentine Day come and this was meant for Valentine so sorry if it was late...**_


	3. Character Bios

**Character Bios**

**Part One**

_**Hiya! Here's the bios you requested! But this is only **_

**_Part One k! They'll be another one after chaper four, so be patient!_**

**_Hope you like it! (.)_**

Sakura

Element: Wind

Type: Angel

Family: Brother(Touya)

Spirits: Windy, Mirror, Flower, Glow, Cloud, Light, etc.

Syaoran

Element: Wind

Type: Devil

Family: Cousin(Meiling)

Spirits: Mist, Shadow, Sword, Dark, Move, etc

Tomoyo

Element: Water

Type: Angel

Family: Mother(Sonomi)

Spirits: Wave, Bubble, Song, Rain, Voice, etc

Touya

Element: Lightning

Type: Angel

Family: Sister(Sakura)

Spirits: Thunder, Storm, Wood, Shot, etc


	4. Browsing, then Capture

**I'm soooo Happy! Thanks for all the reviews!**

_**Hey! How's everyone doing? Well basically I'm on my mid-winter break now so lots of time to write fanfics! But...all happiness can't last cuz me mother has LOTS of work to do...wah...I want write more...But I'll try my best to write as much as I can ok!**_

------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Browsing, then Capture**

------------------------------------

A groups of angels who was browsing in the store stared at two angels with weird looks on their faces.

One of the angels was covered up in gigantic piles of clothes and the other

browsing for more items and throwing it ontop of the big pile.

"Um...Tomoyo...I think this is about enough..." a voice peered from the pile of clothes.

Tomoyo cranked her head over and saw her friend piled up, then sweatdropped.

**(A/N Tomoyo didn't know how much she pulled out the racks and didn't kept track so she all little bit like a oopsie...um..did I said something that doesn't make any sense?)**

After Tomoyo got Sakura out of the pile, Tomoyo just got a LITTLE bit of garments from the pile instead the millions other outfits for Sakura to try on. She handed an outfit to Sakura as she went into the dressing room from the force of Tomoyo's magic

Sakura got out of the dressing room, she wore a long silky pearl white robe that reach to her legs and was tied with angel's feathers. In her hair was two simple white blossom hair piece which held her hair into a mini pigtails and a gold bracelet with charms of different kinds of flowers hung from her wrist. And still on her neck was the dark black jade hanging about.

Tomoyo faint from delight, "WAAAH! You're just too cute for me Sakura!"

Sakura blushed from the compliment, "Um...I don't think I'm that cute...Tomoyo..."

"Actually, I think you're plenty cute to me, Sakura-san." a voice said behind Sakura.

Sakura turned and saw a male eighteen year old angel, he's hair colored like the midnight dark sky and his eyes colored like steel. His angelic white wings were half hidden and half out in the open.

"Shinjou-kun! It's been awhile eh, my friend." Sakura said smiling.

He smiled back, "Yes indeed, how it been with you and your brother?"

"Quite fine actually, and how about you?" Sakura said

"I'm fine and my grandma Mira is healthy, by the way, are you planning anything today?" Shinjou asked Sakura kindly.

"Well, I have...I FORGOT!" Sakura screamed half loud and half quietly so no one else in the store could hear.

"What?" Shinjou asked curiosly.

"It my turn for dinner tonight and a friend is visiting today as well, so sorry Shinjou-kun, I busy today."

"It's ok, I asked you right on the dot so I can't get what I always want. But at least I got to see you today Sakura-san, see you later." Shinjou said and left the store.

"See you later!" Sakura waved at Shinjou who waved back

"Hey Sakura, didn't you noticed anything about Kinishi-kun's wings?" Tomoyo asked suddenly when Sakura was about to go in the dressing room.

"No, I haven't, did you?"

Tomoyo thought for a moment, "If you noticed carefully, his wings doesn't give a holy shine like in our wings, don't you think it's kind of strange?"

Sakura thought for a moment as well as she changed into her original outfit.

She walked out of the dressing room, "Yeah, it's pretty strange, but probably had slight illness or something that is affecting his wings."

Tomoyo shooked her head, "No, I've been seeing his wings like this as much as I remember meeting him, so it can't be from that..."

"Well, lets talk about this later, I need to make dinner! And for one thing, my brother's friend Yukito coming over too! That mean I'll be cooking a lot tonight." Sakura said about to exit the door with Tomoyo.

"Ok, then, see you later then Sakura!" Tomoyo said while she flew to the closest pond and transported herself back to her home.

"See you later too Tomoyo!" Sakura waved at Tomoyo as she disappeared into the water.

Sakura then was about to set off home too, when suddenly she pulled down to the ground by some demonic gravity.

She knew what it was, she was pulled by dark demon magic but she didn't knew where it was coming from.

Just then as she was still locked to the ground, a figure with dark black wings flew down from the building.

"Got you now, you little angel." he said smirking but his face still masked up from the shadows.

"Who are you!" Sakura asked fiercely but then the figure used some magic spell that caused us to faint but before she was about to faint, in the light she saw a pair of amber eyes.

_**I think everyone now knows who was watching Sakura! Yawn! I finished this 1 in the morning...I keep on finishing my fanfics always either 12 midnight or 1 am or even early at 6am or whatever anyway! **_

_**Please note that Yukito, Meiling, and Eriol will appear in the next chapter um...I think...and I hope...**_

_**I LIKE REVIEWS! PLEASE HAVE LOTS OF REVIEWS!**_

_**I LOVE THEM! **_

**Quote: The more reviews I get, it encourage my lazy bum to work faster.**


	5. Meeting Once Again, then trouble

**From Jade:**

**Hello again! Another chapter done and was edited by my beta! I so happy for all the reviews I have been getting! Too many...overelming...gack...Lately I been really annoyed cuz of people calling Sakura's chinese name is Ying Fa, which really is Ying Hua. (Quote: I look up in the chinese dictionary...and there are no chinese word for Ying Fa)**

**Me thanks my beta a lot! And too all the people who stayed with me on this fanfic!**

------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: Meeting Once Again, then trouble**

------------------------------------

Waking up from an uneasy sleep, Sakura looked around to see her

surroundings.

She notice that she was chained to a Weeping Willow and heard a river next to her.

"_What am I doing here at the...Coal Cloud River?_"

she thought to herself.

A figure moved in the pitch black shadows, a boy came out of the shadows and his black feather wings were exposed. His outfit was shrouded with darkness from Hell and his piercing amber eyes stared at her emerald eyes.

"So, your finally awake eh."

the boy sneered taking a closer look at the worn out angel.

"You look quite familiar, but whatever."

he said starting to walk backwards.

"Your name, is it Syaoran Li?"

Sakura said quietly in his face.

His face turned a serious but a curious look, "How do you know my

name?" he asked.

"I've met you before long ago, I recognize your eyes." Sakura said.

"Whatever, anyways I've to kill you now."

Syaoran interrupted summoning his spirit to the palm of his head to create a sword.

**(A/N He summon the spirit from CCS The Sword Card)**

"Why do you want to kill me! I didn't do anything to you at all!"

Sakura asked fiercely struggling to get out of her chains.

"The son of Satan wanted me to bring him a soul of an archangel and not

just any one, a possessor of the wind. This will allow him to rise in

ability and power. Whoever brings him the soul, will be bestowed with

great power like him, so I'll be taking yours!"

Aiming for Sakura's heart, he plunged the sword at her, but a flash of

darkness stopped his attack.

"WHAT! What the heck is going on here! No one ever block my attack

before!"

Syaoran yelled at Sakura in fierce wonder

On Sakura's neck, a black shard came floated up into the air but was

stopped because of the ribbon that was tied onto her neck which

restrained the shard to go up any further, so it remained floating in front Sakura's confused eyes.

Syaoran's amber eyes stared at the shard in shock like as lightning

just struck him.

"T-that Shard! It belonged to me..." he said quietly gazing at the

angelic figure then staring directly into her eyes.

Then he noticed the same glint of a green jade in her eyes from an angel

he had met before, then it struck him.

"It's you...the angel I met years ago..." Syaoran said quietly staring

into her emerald eyes.

"And you must be that Devil that I met fourteen years ago..." Sakura

said quietly as well gazing back into his amber eyes.

"Kinomoto..right?" he said spluttering her name to her.

Sakura nodded, the chains that lock her to the tree disappeared as the

spirit went back inside Syaoran.

**(A/N He used his spirit Lock to keep her stuck to the tree.)**

They both sat in the same Wisteria Tree when they first met eighteen

years ago both silence with deep thoughts.

"_I can't kill her...I just can't...but she's just angel...a weakling..._sigh"

Syaoran thought as he stared at the angel who was pondering as well.

Her misty jade eyes were shrouded with nothingness because of her

deep thoughts.

But he got admit it even for he was devil, her figure was quite beautiful. Her hair was like colored of ginger, her body was like goddess, but her eyes were the ones that kept up her beauty.

"_What am I saying!" _he screamed in his mind.

Sakura was full of thoughts too. "_I don't what to do now...should I _

_inform him to God or shouldn't I, after all he's..."_

"Um, Kinomoto, I will just leave now, I won't take your soul, I'll just

find a different victim." Syaoran muttered to her but she still could

understand it.

"No!" Sakura shouted in his face which bewildered him.

"If you're going to let me go, but take another's, then just take

mine!" Sakura pleaded, she couldn't let anyone give up their soul.

Syaoran gazed at her frantic eyes and he couldn't resist her plead.

"Just forget it then, I don't really need that power anyway." he

replied back.

"Thank you..." Sakura said smiling and unknowably her hand slipped into

his and a familiar song came to their ears.

"_This is the song when we first met, our elements collided to each _

_other and created a harmonic sound." _they both thought.

Both them gazed as their angelic and demonic winds combined to each other as it slowly swirled into a vortex.

Syaoran shook up from his dazed, "I better get going, Satan might found

out soon that I'm missing."

Sakura nodded her head agreeing what Syaoran said and planted a small yet

sweet kiss on the cheek which cause Syaoran's face streak with

strawberry pink.

"_What the heck! What am I feeling? I've never felt this way _

_before...but Devils aren't suppose to have sweet gushy feelings."_

"Why did you do that!" Syaoran asked before he could stop himself.

She then blushed a slight bit like him.

"Um...I don't know."

"Well, then I got to go!" Syaoran said immediately as he rush toward

the intersecting rivers and disappeared.

"See you later then, Li-san." Sakura said blushing still.

"Don't be so formal! Just call me Syaoran!" Syaoran's voice gaped out

of the river.

She smiled as the voice disappeared. Since the leaving of Syaoran the

forest they were in became silent. But then something broke the silence

"YIKES! I FORGOT DINNER!" Sakura yelled at herself and flew quickly

home.

She reach to her house in hopes that Touya wasn't home yet but her luck

pulled a gasket, he was home looking at her sternly and his friend was

sitting on one of the dinning chairs enjoying a meal that her brother HAD to prepare.

"Um...hello Oniichan...hehehe...I could explain..." Sakura said weakly

as her brother's eyes pierce into hers.

"I'll let you off the hook this time but you better come back right on

time!" Touya said seriously and walk toward the chair he was sitting in

earlier.

"Hello Sakura-chan! Do you want anything to eat?" the senior archangel

said smiling.

"Hello Yukito-san. I don't want anything to eat...um...did you and

Oniichan past the test?" Sakura asked Yukito.

"Yes, we both made it in! And.."

"We will be working overtime with the God and the guardians as well."

Touya interrupted as he took sipped of red wine.

**(A/N ALERT Angels can't get drunk! Wine is like **

**just a normal beverage.)**

"So, I want you to go to Tomoyo's house every week Monday-Saturday and

I already called her mother, CLEAR!"

Touya said to Sakura.

"Um...ok Oniichan." Sakura said quietly.

Sakura then walk toward her room.

"Touya, you're too overprotective, remember Sakura-chan is eighteen

now, she could take care of herself." Yukito said to Touya as he took a

bite out of a loaf of bread.

"Yeah, but she's the only sister I have and with my parents death, of

course I have to protect her." Touya said quietly to Yukito.

"But Touya, you should give her some space for her time though. You even protect from male angels thinking that they'll take your sister away." Yukito said as he thought when an angel came by asking Sakura out and Touya came by, then sent him flying with his spirit Shot.

**(A/N The Shot clow card is the one he is metioning right now)**

"Maybe you're right. I'm going to think about some more." Touya said

putting his hands on the back his head and loaf.

Hell

"Syaoran! Where were you!" a girl with fiery garnet eyes shouted at a

figure coming from the distance.

"It's none of your business Meiling!" Syaoran shouted back at her in

rage.

Meiling then flew over, grabbed onto Syaoran and hang on to his neck.

"Hey, my little wolf, why so angry at me huh?" she asked in a begging

doggy voice.

"Just go away Meiling." Syaoran said as he dragged her off his neck and

set to the ground and then flew away.

"_Aw...what happened to my cutsy utsy pie_?" Meiling thought but then

shrugged it off.

"_Geez...damn you Meiling for once just leave me ALONE!" _Syaoran cursed in his mind.

Syaoran flew to where the son of Satan was and went inside his

building.

A servant opened the door for him and then he walked toward his

chamber.

An eighteen year old boy like him was floating in the darkness legs crossed. His

eyes were closed and his devil wings were hidden.

"Son of Satan, I have arrived to you." Syaoran chanted as he kneeled

down.

The boy opened his eyes, they were colored of steel, his hair

was like a dark sky at night as in hell.

He stood up and stared at the devil's amber eyes, "Syaoran Li, have you

finished your quest?"

"No sir, I haven't and I don't what to do it anymore."

Syaoran said quietly.

"Why not? You're one of the best devils around and would slay any angel

in sight unless my father catches you." the boy hollered at Syaoran.

"No it's just...I want to give your other candidate devils a chance to try it,

you've been depending on me a lot." Syaoran mumbled.

"Fine then, you may leave in peace." the boy said as he turned around

and went back to meditating.

"Whatever you say Shinjou-sama."

**_Oh...what is Shinjou doing here...? Reviews! Reviews Please! I enjoy ANY reviews! I'm trying to make a new fanfic to replace Arts of Martial Arts so watch out!_**


	6. Character Bios2

**Character Bios**

_**Part Two**_

**_Here is Part Two on the Character Bios, hope ya like it! Lots of data is in here!_**

_** ( . ) you betta like it! HOOhum...nah just kiddin.**_

_**Remember that I might add more!**_

Syaoran

Element: Wind

Type: Devil

Family: Cousin(Meiling)

Spirits: Mist, Shadow, Sword, Dark, Move, Lock, etc

Meiling

Element: Fire

Type: Devil

Family: Cousin(Syaoran), Mom(Ting Shan)

Spirits: Firey, Power, Maze, Twin, Erase, etc

Shinjou Kanashi

Element: Lightning

Type?

Family: His grandma Mira Mikishi

Spirits: Sand, Earth, Fight, Through, Silent, etc

_**Hehehe more to come! **_


	7. News

**From Jade:**

**_Sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come up! My brain isn't working right currently...sigh I used to come up with plenty of ideas...but now I'm an empty shell..._**

_**Oh pardon! Don't pay attention to me just read and review. **_

**Oh yeah I can note to you that Eriol is in this one!**

------------------------------------

**Chapter Four: News**

------------------------------------

"Hello Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura waved at a figure from below.

Tomoyo was sitting on one of her balcony chairs and waved back at Sakura. Sakura landed right onto Tomoyo's balcony.

"Hello Sakura-chan. So what got you trouble this time with your brother?" Tomoyo asked worrily.

"Well...hehehe...I came home late and Oniichan made a big fuss out of it and now he wants me to come your house nowadays."

"Oh, no wonder. Your brother only doing this cause he worries about you. And also this will be my happiness! Letting you try on all the outfits I made for you!" Tomoyo glistened in her happiness while Sakura sweat dropped.

"Yeah, I know it will be fun Tomoyo...but my Oniichan worries a bit too much for my taste." sighed Sakura.

Tomoyo pour some English tea into their teacups and place some biscuits which Tomoyo just freshly bake.

Then suddenly something ring up in Sakura's mind.

"Oh yeah, there is something want to talk about what happened after you left yesterday."

Tomoyo sipped some of her tea, "Oh what happened?"

Sakura told her about a meeting with a devil who was trying to steal her soul and it ended up that he was a friend of hers when she was little.

"Waah...Sakura, a reuniting LOVE!" Tomoyo chanted as she dance around in circles in her daydreams, her eyes sparkly and all.

Sakura sweat dropped at the sight once more, "Um...Tomoyo-chan...are you even sure that ok to be all happy with this...?"

Sigh"You're right, but I just can't help it...you finally found love...let me see...you are going to need some wedding robes and a wedding cake..."

"NO! I'm certainly not going to marry! I'm only eighteen!" Sakura exclaimed blushing furiously in lots of shades of red.

"Sorry...I just thought to much of the future pardon me Sakura...but I hope it comes soon..." Tomoyo sighed.

"But I don't even know if he's good or not! So don't get any ideas! And it isn't possible to be wedded with a devil." Sakura told Tomoyo.

Just then the pond beside Tomoyo's mansion flashed an aquamarine light. A figure came out of it, an angel with dark ocean blue hair and eyes. His cream color robe made him look like he was the knave of the heavens.

**(A/N Most of the men's robes look like those Samurai's clothes but it has a white slash to secured the robe to the body.)**

"Eriol-kun! What are you doing here? I thought you were going to the _Elemental Tournament_."

Sakura exclaimed surprised.

**(A/N Elemental Tournament is a tournament between all the elements of Angels and whoever is the winner will raise level into a guardian which is right behind what Touya and Yukito status is.)**

"Something came up so I won't be participating this year. I need to talk you privately one & one." Eriol said to Sakura quietly but seriously not letting Tomoyo to hear.

"Um...sure Eriol. Tomoyo, I'm going with Eriol for a bit so can you wait?"

Tomoyo nodded as both of them flew off.

They landed near the Angelic Garden right into the persimmon trees.

"So Eriol, what do you want to talk about?" she asked curiously.

He glances at Sakura, "You know that I'm Halfling right, both angel and devil."

Sakura nodded, "There is no problem with that, you chose to become an angel so here you are now." she smiled happily.

Eriol smiled, "Well that true but since I am a Halfling, unlike some people I could get visions of the future."

His face turned into concern one, "You see, my vision that something is going to happen to you in the future dealing with hell and devils, I'm just warning to stay on guard please."

"Really? What makes me concern with the devils?"

"I know that you encounter with some devils already right."

Sakura nodded fully, "Is this dealing with him? The one I met years ago."

"I'm not sure, all I could tell he has a deadly aura and force in him. And you did met him before, but I cannot be sure yet. All I could say to you is that to be cautious."

"I will be Eriol-kun."

Eriol smiled, "I need to be on my way, the guardians sent me an occupation to do."

"Going now? Well then see you later Eriol."

Eriol summon himself out and left Sakura by herself in the trees.

"_Eriol-kun is really kind person, he really cares about others." _Sakura thought gratefully and flew back to Tomoyo's.

She reaches to Tomoyo's place, "Tomoyo! I'm back!"

Sakura landed back on Tomoyo's baloney where she greets her.

"Oh Sakura-chan! Kinishi-kun has come and visited. He's here right now." Tomoyo said as he appeared beside Tomoyo.

Shinjou wore a different outfit then the last time they met, this time he wore dark midnight blue robes which match with his eyes and his slash was the color of gold.

"Good day Sakura-san. How was your day?" he asked kindly.

"Wonderful, how about you Shinjou-kun?"

"Wonderful as well. Why both you and I have a little chat privately?" Shinjou asked quietly.

_"Ok this is strange, everyone currently wants to talk to me secretly today, this is getting creepy..." _

"Sure." Sakura answered nervously.

Shinjou led Sakura into the hall of the rooms leaving Tomoyo at her balconey daydreaming about the days when Sakura will be wedded.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

He turned his head, his ocean eyes stare upon Sakura's spring color eyes. For some reason his eyes made her felt cold to the bone, like ice then it usual comforting warmth, but between the coldness was a really nervous look.

"Sakura, I would like you meet someone at the _Wellow Gardens_ tonight. He's a friend of mines and I really want you to become friends with him. Is it ok?" he asked nicely but somewhat way off then that.

"Sure, so I'll meet you at nine o'clock then."

"I won't be there sorry, I have something to attend to so can you still go with him?"

"Yes, but do I-"

Shinjou left right before she even finished.

_"Something wrong with Shinjou-kun, he seems quite distant and really mysterious."_

Sakura shook it off and went back to Tomoyo, but didn't realize that someone was watching her secretly from the ceiling.

_"Crud, she doesn't realize that's the son of Satan she's talking to...dammit...if she doesn't soon...she'll-"_

His devil communicator rung, "WHO THE HECK IS CALLING ME!" he yell.

"HEY! This Meiling, your Fiancé! Where the HECK ARE YOU SYAORAN! But anyway, wherever you are, you need to come here PRONTO!"

"Later! I got a mission to do!"

"Fine, Fine WAIT A MINUTE!You don't have anything assign today are you-"

He cut her from the line.

_"Have to do this quick before Meiling gets even more suspicious."_

**_Hey! What did you think! I wonder what Syaoran planning to do...hm...but anyway! I still saying SorrY! I'm such an empty head! _**

_**By the way, for the people who wonder why Eriol can see the future! Everyone knows he's half angel and devil well also he has the spirit Dream and everyone knows that Dream can see into future right. So basically got most of his visions from it.**_

**_Please leave reviews and comments!_**

_**To you reviewers, I might be posting up a new story soon so look out!**_


	8. Resemblence

_**From Jade:**_

_**This chapter was updated earlier than normal, thanks to CourageSun b-day so thank her! This was her gift for her b-day! Sorry it was late though...got to much writer's block.**_

**_Well that it I could note to you but Love in Painting is my new story I guess, it already has two chapters so take a look!_**

------------------------------------

**Chapter Six: Resemblance**

------------------------------------

"Tomoyo, can you go with me to the _Wellow Garden_?I don't want to be alone! Especially at night...PLEASE?" Sakura begged at her friend.

Tomoyo smiled and held Sakura's hand to reassure her, "Of course I will go! This will be an oppuntunity to film you!"

She summon her spirit Create, it appear as a book as it was floated right in front of Tomoyo's amethyst eyes.

_"My **Create **Spirit, become one of my desires!"_she chanted while the Create was fullfilling its duties from her.

It transform into a video camera with little patterns of feather engravings around the lens.

"Now I'm prepared to film you Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo annouced happily started filming Sakura who just evidently sweatdropped.

"...hehe...lets go Tomoyo, we're going to be late" Sakura flew off as Tomoyo follow with her video camera in her hand filming every move of Sakura.

_"Sakura-chan looks so graceful, now all she needs now is new flashy robes to make her look an angel...what wait...she already one."_

----------------

"Ok, she'll be coming pretty soon now, so you know what to do right Yue?" Shinjou told him quietly in the shadows.

"Yes I know, but what do I get if I get her soul?"

"You'll get your memories back which were erased from your mind long ago." he said in a convicing tone.

----------------

Sakura and Tomoyo arrived at the grounds of the Wellow Garden, the whole garden was dark and only the halo fountain was activated.

"Hm...maybe we're too early...don't you think Tomoyo?"

Tomoyo summon back her Create spirit back to her body, "This is kind of strange..."

Suddenly, a arrow zip past them almost hitting Sakura but missed.

"Who shot that arrow at me?" Sakura demanded at the darkness of the trees.

"I did." a voice said as he revealed himself to them.

A senior demon she presume,appeared before them, he wore dark blue robes with strange markingsand a black slash on his waist. His black feather wings were outspread and he was holding a bow and arrow. His long white hair was tied with a leather.

_"He looks somewhat famaliar...like someone I know..." _Sakura thought looking at the figure over and over.

Her train of thoughts were broken off because of his serious tone of voice.

"You're a element wind archangel aren't you..."

"Um...yes...who are you?"

"There is no need to know, all you need to know that I come for your soul." his eyes glowed a white color and an arrow came shooting directly at Sakura.

"_Spirit **Mirror** come to my aid and reflects what comes to you!"_

A round mirror came to Sakura and protected Sakura and flung the arrow back at the mysterious demon.

"_**Shield** come..."_

A veil covered him protecting him from his own attack.

Sakura's eyes widened while the sheild absorbed the arrow.

"His spirits are so famaliar...like Yukito."

It struck her, "Mr. Demon sir, are you related to the Tsukishiro?"

"I have no family members what so ever, mind your own business and focused on our battle."

He summon another arrow which this time multiplied while he shot it off to Sakura once again.

_"My Spirit **Wave**, use your tsunami to protect Sakura!"_Tomoyo chanted and a wave came from her hands which got bigger.

The tsunami collided with the thousand arrows and the arrows disappeared amongst the tsunami.

"Thanks a lot Tomoyo."

"Hm...I underestimated you." he whispered.

This time, he whispered his chant under his breath and suddenly disappear.

"Huh? Where is he?" she asked franticly at Tomoyo.

"I don't know..."

With a blink of her eye, Sakura fell, with a wound across her chest. He appeared in front of her holding a crystal made spear attached to a gold staff.

"Hm...I knew you were weak."

Sakura's eyes were determined not to give up but then she gazed upon his weapon.

"That is a weapon that Yukito had before..."

-Flashback-

_"Wow! That is a beautiful tool Yukito-san!" exclaims the little Sakura touching to the smooth spear as Yukito shines it._

_"This was given to me by my great grandfather, he said that it was made only for a Tsukishiro family because only us can you use it."_

_Sakura's eyes widened, "Wow, it must be really special right?" _

_Yukito nodded his head, "Yes, I'll never let it go."_

_Sakura smiles, "To keep forever in your soul and lifetime!"_

_Yukito smiled, "Yes forever, no one will every steal it from me."_

-End-

"Sakura, are you ok!" Tomoyo runs toward Sakura who was holding her chest.

"Yeah, I'll live..."

The mysterious demon places his spear in his hand and symbols appear on it.

"**_Fei Jun Yu...Na Ko Sato" _**he chanted as the spear glow an eerie black.

Sakura felt a dangerous amount of demonic energry from the spear.

"It's...absorbing my powers..." gasped out Tomoyo as she falls.

Sakura catches her, "His chanting is a spell that is cast on any element to absorbs its powers, except the wind can't be affected, Tomoyo please hold on."

Sakura places Tomoyo to a trunk of a tree and faces his mysterious opponent once again.

"So your friend falls..."he said as his spear now was filled with energry and glow an eerie dark green color.

"I won't forgive you..."

Sakura speds toward him in a high speed and strikes at him with her mirror transformed katana, but misses.

He disappears and appears above her.

"This taking too long, lets end this.."

_**What do you think? I didn't what to end after this so its a cliffy...evil...I'm so evil...**_

_**Reviews are welcome or recommended please. --**_


	9. Savior

_**From Jade:**_

_**(waits for a shoe or something to hit her)  
I'M SO SORRY!! I HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK URG!!! SORRY!!**_

_**Ok then...that evil cliffy I put there...hehehe...um...well never mind. But about Mirror transforming into a katana well...all the attack clow cards are already used up, so I randomly thought of something and put it there. It's my fanfic so I get to do anything to it...mwahahaha!!! Now to note that a new story is up k that I just make, I hope you check it out, but also make note that another new story might pop out sooner or later. **_

_**I TALK TOO MUCH! Lets just get on with story!**_

**Chapter Dedicated: To my friend who's leaving...GOOD BYE MIKE! See you later! OMG THAT WAS LIKE LAST YEAR **

**&**

**MY REVIEWERS**

_**---------------**_

_**Recap**_

_"Sakura, are you ok?!" Tomoyo runs toward Sakura who was holding her chest. _

_"Yeah, I'll live..."_

_The mysterious demon places his spear in his hand and symbols appear on it._

_"__**Fei Jun Yu...Na Ko Sato" **__he chanted as the spear glow an eerie black. _

_Sakura felt a dangerous amount of demonic energry from the spear._

_"It's...absorbing my powers..." gasped out Tomoyo as she falls. _

_Sakura catches her, "His chanting is a spell that is cast on any element to absorbs its powers, except the wind can't be affected, Tomoyo please hold on." _

_Sakura places Tomoyo to a trunk of a tree and faces his mysterious opponent once again._

_"So your friend falls..."he said as his spear now was filled with energry and glow an eerie dark green color. _

_"I won't forgive you..."_

_Sakura speds toward him in a high speed and strikes at a katana at him, but misses._

_He disappears and appears above the wellow tree._

_"This taking too long, lets end this.._

------------------------------------

**Chapter Seven: Savior**

------------------------------------

His pointed the glowing spear filled with demonic energy at her as Sakura tried to move but couldn't because of his demonic aura kept her down.

_"Oh...crud...I won't make...it... I can't called my spirits to break it..."_

"Say your prays Angel." he said and launch the gigantic orb of demonic force at her.

_"THIS IS THE END OF ME!!!"_

She waited...but nothing happened, she slowly open her eyes to see that a guy masked with a ruby colored scarf was shielding her with his spirit. A dark orb was covering them which protected them from the demon's attack.

"_WHAT?! No one ever...unless he's a..._" the demon thought astonishly.

"_**Dark**__...return to me." _the mysterious guy chanted as the orb around them vanish into him.

Sakura's eyes widened as the guy in front of her protected her from the attack...but why though she thought.

"Who are you and what are you doing while in a middle of a battle?!" the demon spat at the mysterious guy.

He didn't say anything replying back at the demon, "New change of battle...Yue..."

The demon's eyes widened petrified, "H-how do you know my name...no one else knows my true name here in the heaven or even in hell...how the heck did you know?"

The mysterious guy smirk even though you couldn't see it beneath his scarf, "I have my sources, so anyway I want to battle you instead."

Yue gritted his teeth, "No, this battle only between me and her!"

"C'mon now, are you afraid that I beat you?" he said in taunting tone.

"FINE THEN, lets begin our match." Yue said irriatately as his weapon dissipated to thin air.

Yue launched first with **Arrow** and send out two fiery multiplying arrows at the mysterious boy.

A mysterious mist surrounded him and Sakura, who slowly disappear among the dark eerie clouds of mist as the arrows went through.

Yue smirked, "They must have been shot by now..."

Suddenly something tapped on Yue's shoulder and he turned.

It was the boy with the mask, this intensely shocked Yue.

"What?! How did you-"

"I used my spirit **Move** didn't you hear me?" he interrupted while he thrust Yue down to the ground with the sheath of his sword. **(A/N Popped out nowhere k)**

He then plunged his sword down hard but Yue evaded it and flew up to the darken sky.

"Damn you! **Time **_freeze!_." a sandial appeared before him and everything seem to freeze into space time.

Yue smirks, "_They must be frozen in the cycles of time."_

Then all of the sudden, Yue was plunged toward the ground in a fierce demonic aura. The boy managed to summon his aura directly at Yue and kept him down.

"_Dang...he's powerful...I don't how much I could take it..." _Yue thought cautiously.

"Are you done?" the boy asked with a smirk as he stood up in a slight bit wobbily and walked toward Yue.

"NEVER!" Yue then strike his staff at the boy but misses and get struck by a sword in his shoulder from the boy, making Yue fell to the ground with a wound at his shoulder. Blood trickled down his shoulder, getting his robes stained with blood.

"Now die!!" the mysterious guy shouted and plunged his sword right into his heart when right at the moment.

The boy was held up and was trapped in a ball of blinding light. He tried to plunged his sword through the ball of light, but it didn't work...not a single scratch dented it.

"Please...don't kill him." Sakura shouted as she ran toward Yue.

"_What?! Why is she being nice to that freak who first tried to kill her in the first place!" _the guy shouted in his mind fiercly.

Sakura kneeled beside the wounded devil who was utterly confused of her actions to him and this boy.

"I know your good. That staff of yours is the same as my brother's friend who has the same staff as you." Sakura said to Yue who opened his eyes widely.

"Huh?! But...I was given this by Satan. He said only the wisest of Devils are able to use it. ANd-"

"Just simply look at bottom of this staff and you'll seek the truth."

Yue look toward the bottom of his staff, a faint engraving was engraved which contained the words **Tsukishiro **on it.

"What...?" he muttered astonishly.

"This is a staff originating from the Tsukishiro family. Not from Satan. Satan must had stolen this from the remains of the mansion where the Tsukishiro once lived." Sakura mutters silently.

Yue looks at the staff downfoundly, "Who is this person, whom you speak of having the same staff as mines?"

"My brother's friend, Yukito." She said.

Yue's eyes widened, "Yu-Yukito?! That's my younger brother! I didn't know he was still alived! I was told that he was dead."

Sakura blinked and a smile appears on her face, "He's alived alright. Would you like to meet him? If so, would you please stop this fight."

Yue nodded and bowed at Sakura. "I'll do anything to see my brother again."

Yue walks over to the stranger whom he was fighting. "I'm sorry for your troubles. Please forgive me."

The stranger, however nodded and slowly disappeared.

"W-WAIT!" Sakura shouted but it was already too late, the guy vanished.

_"But...I wanted to thank him. And somewhat, I felt like I knew him..."_ Sakura thought suspiciously.

Tomoyo grunted and slowly opened her eyes. "Sakura..."

"TOMOYO! You're alright!" Sakura ran over to Tomoyo's side and hugged her.

"ARE YOU HURT SAKURA?" Tomoyo asked alarmingly.

Sakura shook her head. "Fine as ever. Can you stand?"

"Yeah...BUT YOU'RE BLEEDING!!" Tomoyo shrieked.

"I'm FINE!! It's doesn't hurt!" Sakura grinned sheepishly.

Tomoyo sighed andslowly stood up and than saw Yue was still here.

"SAKURA! He's still here!! I'll get him for hurting my Sakura!!" Tomoyo shouted angerly.

Sakura held Tomoyo down, trying to calm her. "Tomoyo! It's alright! Yue isn't bad! He's Yukito's older brother. His Oniichan!"

"Really...Fine he's off the hook." Tomoyo's eyes narrowed at Yue.

Yue quietly flies toward Sakura and Tomoyo as they walked toward where Sakura's house was.

The stranger who disappeared from the fight, tooks off his scarf as he watched the three walked home from a Wisteria tree. "Sakura...you're miracle for changing hearts." He smiles.

Again, a loud ring came from his demonic communicator. A vein popped out of his head and he picked up the communicator.

"STOP CALLING ME MEILING!!!!!" He yelled furiously.

"B-B-BUT SYAORAN!! I AM YOUR FIANCE!! WE HAVE TO STAY IN CONTACT!!!" Meiling yelled back, holding back her tears.

Syaoran hanged up on Meiling and sighed. _"Why mother, why did it had to be __**her**__ that whom I have to marry!?" _


	10. Author's Note

It's been more than 5 years since I touched this story. Well, here's the good news for anyone, who still read this bloody thing. **I'm planning to rewrite and update this story once more.**

Why am I coming back to write this after all this time?

I looked back at the chapters I have done for "Angel&Devil" and found many memories when I wrote it during my middle school years. Although, I cringed at all of my past stories, I still cannot find myself to delete this. I really **want** to delete it for the sake of my embarrassment, but I'll swallow my pride.

Therefore, a revision will be coming out soon from this piece. The new name will be announced shortly, as well as a possibly new plotline, characters, and what-not.

Thank you.

- Jade


End file.
